


What a Lovely Life

by Tinkerbelll



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/F, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Ghoul! Haruno Sakura, Multi, My First AO3 Post, Not Beta Read, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbelll/pseuds/Tinkerbelll
Summary: All each of them ever wanted was a home and people like them and that is what they got.(this is my first fanfiction if you could be kind I'm still figuring this out, but this is completely self-indulgent I read another work that I like a lot like the one I wrote and I wanted more but couldn't find more, so I ended up with a Goggle doc opened and endless amounts of time.)Also, I made Sakura a Ghoul because I could.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Meeting

Haruno Sakura had known from the very beginning of her life that she was different from the rest of her peers. The looks on from the civilians on the street and the way that some shinobi looked at her told her enough. They were afraid of her. At least the civilians were, the Shinobi, on the other hand, the look in their eyes was more calculating but then cold.

People show fear in many ways as there are ways to show any other emotion, but the two that she seems to encounter the most were differentiated between the other kids and adults. The other kids would make fun of her and hit her. They would never just leave her alone, but she could never convince herself to stand up for herself, always telling herself if she just pretended like she was small and inconsequential they would leave her alone. They never did. It seems to her that because she was different, she was picked on and harassed. 

The second most prevalent was the kind of fear she had observed from the adults: they would hide behind hands and whisper, cross to the other side of the street, a shop would suddenly be closed when she walked in. She was anything but stupid she always scored top of her class she noticed even when the grown-ups were scared even when they were trying their hardest to make sure she didn’t. She noticed when she would be the only one not invited to the birthday party or when her family wasn’t invited to the neighborhood cookout.

She knew why, her parents had always told her that she was different and not in the way that some parents would gush over their children and tell them that they were brilliant and beautiful, never seen in the world before. 

No, her parents told her she had claws and fangs, that she could kill. But they are still shinobi of the Hidden Leaf, right after they told her that they told her she could never kill an innocent that killing was wrong and to never do it unless ordered. They told her it was ok if she didn’t want to kill that she didn’t have to as long as she didn’t use her Kekkei Genkai. The statement never has made sense to her, who wouldn’t want to kill? And if she was a predator like they were telling her then why did the other kids pick on her why could she never convince herself to tell them to stop?

She had pushed the thought to the back of her mind till she had overheard one of the civilians talking. They had been talking about something and they had used this strange word Sociopath. She had been confused about the word so much she had to look it up in the library later that day. That day she learned that she was different from everyone else in many, many ways. Normal people didn’t crave the shade of crimson that was blood, the slick sticky feeling, they didn’t want to start fires and wreck everything. And she finally felt like she had fangs that she could rip and tear, something clicked that day like a door locking into place. The next day when the children came to her in the park she broke the ring leader’s arm and broke the nose of the other. She had never felt so right, never felt more like herself. The other children never bothered her again and she vowed never to let another person treat her like she was anything less than what she was. 

She did not miss it when a few weeks later they put two shinobi to tail her because if they were the village's finest they were all doomed. The two made so much noise from the instant pounding of their heartbeat to their relentless shushing of each other.

She really, really hoped that they were newbies or something because if they were the finest she would up and move to another village. 

One day they did the stupidest thing, she was in her room reading over one of the medical books she had borrowed from the library, not that she wanted to be a medic or a doctor, which is what her parents had thought when they had seen the piles of books she had brought home. She didn’t really think that she had the right temperament to be a medic. Medic shinobi couldn’t fight on the front lines, they were expected to not get injured. She wanted to be right in the middle of battle, she wanted to slice into other people to feel the blood on her hands, and on her face, she wanted to feel the adrenaline of all the wonderful chaos that she had imagined battle to be. She had thought of it a lot probably more than most, how exactly she would want to kill, sometimes she thought she would like precise cuts like a surgeon careful and cunning, and others all she wanted was to beat a man to death bloody and raw. So no being a medic was not why she had books, she had figured that knowing the human body worked would definitely help with killing and devouring people. 

But not even 30 minutes after she had sat down there was a large thud outside her window. How absolutely ridiculous!

She carefully put her bookmark in her book and set it down on her bed where she was reading. She silently walked over to the window on the other side of her bedroom and opened up the latch and pushed it open. She looked down at her father’s carefully manicured petunias and sneered.

There on the ground where two shinobi twice her age looked very uncomfortable, the woman to the left of her was half crushed under her partner. 

She looked them up and down not impressed at all, they looked very shocked that she had caught them at all. So after a good minute of just awkward silence, she finally said “You two need to be better at your job, I’ve known you’ve been following me for weeks now, I sincerely hope you’re not the best the Hokage has to offer” 

The two just stare at her with very, very confused faces, It made her want to roll over with laughter. But before she had a chance to, they vanished, then she really did howl with laughter. 

\--------------------

Uchiha Sasuke’s life had once been easy. It had been easy as breathing as easy as counting to three. But that night that his whole family had been killed and the morning when he had woken up in his parent’s blood, their cold empty eyes just staring at him. His life had become thousand times harder, his family dead, his cousins dead, his aunts, uncles dead. His whole world was dead and gone. 

All in one night everyone he had ever interacted with died, accepted for his brother. His brother, one of the three people he had ever cared about, the one he had cared about the most, had killed the other two people he cared about, their parents. Had killed his whole world. Now he was an orphan alone in the world. They put him in an orphanage, filled with other children, but they weren’t like him; they were civilian children and they might as well have been different species.

He keeps to himself in the lonely halls of the orphanage, not that he has to try hard, he is the last Uchiha, the brother of the boy who had killed his whole clan. He knew what they wondered about him, they wondered if he was like his brother, they wondered why he looked so dead, they wondered if he was sane. 

He couldn’t blame them, he’s not. Not that he’s seeing things, No he felt something come wake with him that day that he woke up in his parent’s blood, when the smell of iron hit his nose and when the tangy taste hit his tongue. It opened one eye and then the other and then the beast woke up and the beast became him. Now he sits in the orphanage, alone and bored. He feels like a caged animal, he feels cold, no warmth to be found. 

The days pass by him just like going through the motions. Wake up, eat, sleep. Go to the library on the other side of town when they would let him, which was few and far days between, but those days were better than the rest; they felt less empty, less lonely, less cold. The ladies at the orphanage tried to get him to talk to the other children but he had no interest. He could see how they worried for him mostly for their own benefit. They felt that he wasn’t dealing with his grief properly. 

A few months in they sent him to a mind healer. He didn’t understand why, there were other children in the orphanage who clearly needed it more than him. Evidenced by how at least one would wake up screaming every night. But he guessed that was the privilege of being an heir to a whole clan.

The Mind healer was tedious, to say the least, he wanted him to talk about his emotions and crap and no way in hell were that was happening… ever. 

But he kept pushing like that would somehow get him to open up and emot everywhere like some teenage heartthrob. The first time he saw the man he commented inside his head that he looked like a toad with his dry flaky skin and short stout body he had ever so kindly named him Mr. Toad man. So no, absolutely not, he would not tell Mr. Toad man a single thing. He could go shove his ‘healthy coping habits’ up his asshole for all he cared. He sat in the little office decorated with cute little drawings and bright colors that made his eyes hurt and just glared at the man twice a week, he occasionally answered the man's questions just to keep from getting bored but he never answered truthfully.

It was fun to see what the man would do with the half baked sarcastic answers he gave him. Usually, the man looked absolutely exasperated, but sometimes the man’s face would get red with anger so much that he shook with it, those times he would laugh right in Mr. Toad man’s face. Those times the man would kick him out or walk out of the room himself. 

But every Tuesday and Thursday he would be back right in the same spot and they would do the same song and dance again. 

He is sure the Hokage had something to do with the therapy sessions; it sounded like something the meddling old man would do. And if it wasn’t him then it was the meddling elders that did it because there was no way in hell that the run-down orphanage was paying for him to see a mind healer. They could barely afford to feed the children they housed much less afford to pay a mind healer. 

One day when he got back from Mr. Toad man’s office he ran into one of the boys that lived in this shit hole. He in fact was a well-known bully and Sasuke had stayed well out of his way, on purpose. But now as the son of a bitch was making his way towards him, followed by two of his lackeys. He could tell, with a sinking feeling, there was no way to avoid this encounter.

He had initially had planned to stay out of it and keep his head down just take whatever they gave him but then the boy said something he didn’t originally process. 

“I bet you’re just as weak as the rest of your clan seeing how they were all killed by your twelve-year-old brother,” the boy said. Sasuke paused and his blood went to ice and vision went red. It stayed like that while he beat the other boy. While he broke his arm and punched his eye red and puffy. His blood stayed ice-cold when he heard the wet crunch of his nose breaking. It only faded when one of the ladies that worked there pulled him off the other boy. Only then did he get a real look and the scene, the boy was unconscious, his arm was lying at an odd angle, his eye was already swelling under all of the blood on his face, his nose was crooked. The scene was bloody and brutal and the most beautiful thing Sasuke had ever seen.   
\------------------

Uzumaki Naruto had been alone for as long as she could remember, she had lived in her apartment with just herself and no one else. That was just how it was. A packet of money would arrive every month, most of the time barely enough to pay rent and buy food. She wasn’t lonely though, Kurama had been there for her, he told her stories, so many stories helped her pass the cold empty lonely days of nothing but Ramen and her own mind. 

He told her of her parents and how they had died at the hands of him protecting her. She wasn’t mad at him, she didn’t know if she could be mad at Kurama. He was the only family she had ever had. Not only that but she had never even known her parents. How could she love them? She may be in love with the idea of a family but they were dead and gone. She only had Kurama now. Her parents probably would have not have known what to do with her anyway. She had never been normal, she liked other people’s pain too much, loved the sight of blood too much, she loved fire and knives and so many other dangerous things too much. She has too much violence in her blood, not enough care for human life in her. She was downright certain that her parents would have not understood her, maybe not even loved her. Maybe they would have seen the violence in her eyes and would have thrown her out on the street. It was probably better that they were dead, she has Kurama he, for now, is enough.

/Kit you know that’s a lie just as much as I/ The overgrown fox said in her mind. She did genuinely love him but he could be annoyingly right sometimes. 

‘It’s not like I have an abundance of opinions for friends’ I said back knowing that I had just as much of a point as he had. 

/Kit, I know it’s hard to make friends in this village but you’re doing yourself no favors by sitting on your ass all day in the dark, so go outside I’m sure this village has produced another sociopath for you to meet. Pulse I’m getting bored here/ Kurama said.

‘You’re a fuck tard’ I replied. But I grabbed my shoes anyway and headed out the door of my small ass apartment. 

I was halfway to the park when I noticed them following me. Two clumsy ass shinobi followed me. Probably under the orders of the old man, I had caught them so many times I don’t even know why the hell he sends them anymore. He even finds different ones every single time. I don’t even know how the hell he has that many spare people around.

I took the next right, then a left then another left and a right trying to shake them but they were being persistent so I went up the wall and into an empty house when I came out a window on the other side of the house and was a few blocks down the road I was willing to bet I had lost them at least for a little while. 

As I came upon the park that the local kids used, including me, to run around and be general hellions. I start making my way across the park just wondering. 

When I come across a girl with bright pink hair and her nose stuck in a medical book, she looks innocent but something about her poster screams predator. She looks like a wolf lounging in the sun. Something in me screams that she is like me, that she wants death and violence. Then before I can do anything. 

From the other side of the pink-haired girl comes a black-haired boy, whose hard eyes are filled with curiosity. He stops and again I’m hit with just how much like a predator he looks like. The pink-haired girl looked up like a lion waking up from a nap when she looked up. Then their eyes meet and their world changes. 

/I told you Kit/ The overgrown fucking fox said. 

\--------------------- 

These kids were going to be the death of him. When he agreed to become Hokage again he didn’t agree to babysit three less than stable children. The Haruno girl had just recently become an issue when she had beaten up that civilian girl. Of course, she had already been on his list of people to watch. Her mother too was on that list, there Kekkei Genkai being so dangerous, he was just a little boy when the 2nd Hokage gave the Haruno family asylum from the Village of the bloody mist. He remembered the whispers of how their Kekkei Genkai made them cannibals, that eating humans made them stronger. He had seen it himself and the power was unsettling.

The 2nd Hokage had let them in on two conditions: That they do not kill any people of the leaf and that they become shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. There had been an uproar when they had agreed and settled in the Village. But then the family defeated an attack by the Rock subsequently earning the respect of their peers. While there was still distrust from the civilians but the shinobi accepted them enough, the shinobi respected one thing absolutely, strength and the Harunos have that in spades. Just thinking of the battle between the Harunos, the two who were skilled enough for battle, and the rock made him shutter. Thinking about the kind of monster Haruno would grow to be made him want to drink. 

The next little demon driving him to an early grave would be Uchiha Sasuke, he refused his treatment from the mind healer. That was more than troublesome. He actually seemed he is doing the exact opposite of whatever the poor man tells him to do, almost every session the Uchiha had with the man would end eventually with the man in his office demanding to never have to treat the boy ever again and every time I would somehow convince the man to keep treating the boy.

Then the last Uchiha beat another boy from the orphanage with an inch of his life. The report had said that it had taken a kitchen chef to get him off of the other boy. The report had said that the boy had been a bully, so maybe Sasuke had been sticking up for another student? But that was unlikely from what everyone around the boy had said about him and that possibility was way too lucky for his old bones. They said he was cold and distant. He didn't try to talk to the other children, even some of the battle-hardened shinobi said that the boy was unsettling.   
The last Hellion has been his problem since he took up the Hokage hat again, Uzumaki Naruto that girl seemed to shake her tail more than the Haruno girl does. But the worst news that he had gotten in a very long time, probably since the night the nine tails attacked and he was told he had to be Hokage again, was that the hellions had met at the park and were now attached at the hip, just the thought of all of them being in a ten-mile radius of each other makes him want to become a missing-nin. It's not too late to do so, Right?

“Someone get me some sake!” He shouted and hoped for the sweet release of death.


	2. The Hokage is tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The little monsters try and burn down the village and get kidnaped also the Hokage is tired.

Sasuke should be more concerned that his best friends were setting things on fire, left right and center, but this thought was one small in the light of the fire. He really fucking liked the fire. Sasuke had always been a self-aware person; he knew why he liked the fire, why he and his friends were drawn to dangerous things, why they had jumped at the chance to start small ones all around town. Why they had spent way too long marveling at the knives in the store window at the small store catered towards shinobi on the main street. But he had known these things for a while now and he wasn’t going to start being ashamed now. But he knew the other two were just a little different from him in how they wanted to kill. Naruto favored something flasher that grabbed the attention of everyone, the type of violence that said “I am here look at me”. Sakura favored the violence that gave her power, whether that be the type that burns hot or the type of violence that burns cold, Sasuke didn’t think she cared much. Sasuke himself liked the silent kill, what he did in the front yard of the orphanage was more out of absolute rage than any want for violence, he also liked fire very very much. 

He had known Sakura and Naruto for two short months and he hadn’t been as happy since his brother had started school. It was like a hole in his life had been filled. 

The first day in the park the three of them had stayed talking and talking until it was almost 11 at night, Sasuke had been in huge trouble when he had gotten back. But it had been well worth it. He had learned so much about Sakura and Naruto. Sakura wanted nothing more than to prove that she was strong. Naruto wanted to be remembered. 

Well at first she had said she wanted to be Hokage but after a lot of soul searching and too much talk of emotion, for Sasuke's taste, they had pinpointed that she wanted to be remembered for more than being an orphan. That was a goal that he had agreed with. They had gone on about their goals; he told them that he wanted to bring back his clan, of wanting to kill his brother. He had thought that they would be appalled that they would leave him and he would have lost the little family that he had thought he had found. 

He had thought himself silly for that feeling he had only known the two girls for a few hours at the time, they were not family, not yet. He was surprised when they had agreed then went even further by suggesting ways to do it and how to find him. To say the least, he was definitely head over heels in love. 

They had sat in that park and had slowly realized that they might have acutely found the family that they craved. They had left the park; they had each gone home to their own beds with plans to meet at the park the next day, and the day after that. 

They became very quickly inseparable, and his world narrowed down to just them. 

As Sasuke brooded, in a way that only he knew how while the two girls were setting literally everything on fire. And by everything he meant the half, the shopping district was about to go up in flames. But lucky for the sanity of everyone else, a certain shinobi just happened to see them from the rooftop. Umino Iruka hopped down from the rooftop and landed right behind the three children without so much as a noise. 

“What do you three think you’re doing,” He said 

“Setting things on fire,” Naruto said like it was a perfectly normal thing for three children to be doing on a Sunday afternoon. To say the look that passed over Umino Sensei's face was long-suffering would be an understatement.

“Naruto I am glad you three made friends with each other but don't you think you all would have much more fun at the park,” Umino Sensei said, having absolutely no idea what the hell he was walking right into. 

“Whoever said this was Naruto’s idea, Umino Sensei!” Sakura said the picture of innocence with her pink hair. Sasuke had learned fairly fast that Sakura had mastered the art of appearing like a perfectly normal child, a skill he and Naruto both lack completely. 

Sasuke was pretty sure he had never seen someone so pale as Umino Sensei went at her words, and Sasuke had seen himself in the mirror. 

“Could you three find something else to do other than setting the shopping district on fire?” Umino Sensei said.

“But we’re bored!” Naruto said pleadingly. 

“Go play in the park,” Umino Sensei said

“We did that yesterday,” I said

“Play tag?” Umino Sensei offered. 

“Did that four days ago,” Sakura said back 

“Go to the library then!?” He said, exacerbated, Naruto in turn leveled a look at him.

“You want us in a Library?” Naruto said, “Around all that paper?”

If Sasuke failed to offer up that they had been there just this morning, that wasn’t his problem. 

“I give up, just find something to do that doesn't involve half the village going up in flames,” he said, swinging his hands up in the air in defeat. 

“So a quarter of the village is expectable?” Sakura said in an unsettling normal manner, even for Sasuke. He thought to himself that she was absolutely brilliant. 

“No, don’t set anything on fire or I will tell the Hokage,” He said making it sound like he was going to tell their parents. Sasuke guessed that was accurate at least for him and Naruto, seeing that Sakura’s parents were still alive. 

“Fiiinnneee,” Naruto said back and handed over the matchbook he was holding. Sakura soon followed with the oil can. Then with a mutual look, they were off down the alley. 

\---------------

Umino Iruka walked into the Hokage office with an air of dread around him, he was pondering the unholy friendship he had just witnessed in action. A Haruno, A Uchiha, and the nine tail Jinchuriki. They are arguably the most dangerous children in the hidden leaf village, and they were, from what he had seen, the best of friends. He had a nagging feeling that their friendship was going to be bad for the health and sanity of every shinobi within the hidden leaf.

As he thought back on the encounter, he thought back to the pink hair Haruno girl. Not many people knew much about the family of shinobi. Having come to the land of fire from the bloody mist at the height of their purge of Kekkei Genkai users, during the 2nd Hokages rain. He had never seen the family's Kekkei Genkai for himself; he only had to go off the rumors he had heard from his fellow shinobi. He had heard that the family was pretty secretive but what shinobi family wasn't, and only had 1 or 2 children a generation.

That was something quite uncommon among well off clans. They don’t have any real family friends nor enemies. He suspected because no one was stupid enough to mess with the family, or if anyone ever did he suspected that they would not live too terribly long afterward. 

He had heard stories about the girl’s father, Haruno Kizashi, who is rumored to be on the assassination squad of the ANBU but was officially part of the 7th division assault team. He is said to cut through enemies like a knife, many who have fought with him refuse to say anything about his Genkai.

Making it, even more, concerning the fact that the pink-haired girl has made friends with Naruto. 

If that was not enough her mother had just as a fearsome reputation having said to have mastered all water release forms. Not only that but she had implied that she was the one to come up with the idea to burn down the shopping district, the look she had on her face was one of pure innocence, almost as if she saw nothing wrong with burning down a whole district of the village. 

The presents of the Uchiha boy only made the whole incident more concerning. He had thought that a son of one of the founding clans of the hidden leaf would have been at least a little put off that they were going to burn down a part of the village. But he had just been standing back watching the Pinkett and the blonde get ready to burn down the shopping district. 

Then again he did witness the tragedy that befell his family that night. Umino could not imagine what Uchiha Sasuke had witnessed that night and the atrocity committed by his own brother against his clan. It occurred to him suddenly that it was very likely that Sasuke Uchiha didn’t walk out of that night as unhurt as they all thought, mental wounds ran deep when afflicted at that age. In short, the boy was most likely batshit crazy and was just really good at hiding it. What happened to him that night could have been too much for the boy to handle.

At least it was summer break and he wouldn’t have to deal with the tree hellions before then. The boy had been someone completely different before the incident in late May, now it being late August he was surprised that the boy had been able to smile. 

The three of them ever meeting was something they should have tried to avoid at all cost, seeing as they were now stuck to each other at the hip. But he now feared that trying to pull them apart would have a more disastrous outcome than leaving them together. 

As Iruka Umino came upon the Hokage’s door he took a deep breath and walked in. The Hokage was sitting at his desk surrounded by ridiculous amounts of paperwork, looking for all the world like he was trying not to start drinking at one in the afternoon. Umino quickly wondered if the news he was about to give would drive the man to drink at such an hour. 

The Hokage looked up and tiredly said “What did Naruto do this time?” 

“It wasn’t just Naruto this time, Hokage,” I reported, then went on “It was Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke,” 

“They’ve met?!?” the Hokage said, and Umino Iruka could have sworn the man gained three new wrinkles “I’ve been having them tail 24/7 and they still managed to meet without me knowing!”

“Sir, you’ve been having all of them tailed?” Iruka could understand having Naruto tailed. She is the nine tails Jinchuriki but Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, too, was a little concerning. Their children, why on Earth would they need to be tailed by Shinobi before they're even out of the Academy?

“I had Haruno Sakura tailed three months ago back in May when she broke one boy’s arm and the nose of another, I was only going to tail her for a week or two just to make sure she didn’t make a habit of it.” The Hokage let out a sigh then continued “ Then 2 weeks in she caught them right outside her window and told them that ‘she hoped they were not the best the Hokage had to offer’ then told them that she had known that they had been following her from the start” 

“That doesn’t explain why you are tailing Uchiha Sasuke” he questioned.

“Much for the same reason I’m tailing Haruno, three months ago the boy got back to the orphanage he’s been staying at and beat a boy within an inch of his life. The reports say the boy was a bully and had insulted the Uchiha clan. The young Uchiha still put the boy into the hospital so I had him tailed. But the boy kept shaking his tails. So I kept putting new ones on him,” The old man said his face looking progressively older the longer the conversation went on. 

“Oh,” I said a little weakly.

“Is there anything else?” The Hokage said.

“Yes,” I said, taking a moment to steel myself. 

“Well out with it Umino,” The Third rushed.

“Well, I found them in the shopping district seconds away from burning half of it down,” When I finished the sentence I could have sworn the Third Hokage's soul left his body. 

After he had taken a moment to compose himself the Third said “Tell me everything,”

\-------------

Uzumaki Naruto really should have known that this would happen at some point. Because she was really kicking herself for not preparing for the eventuality. She had woken up in the middle of the woods with her hands and feet bound. There are 6 shinobi sitting around her each with a shade of brown or black hair, each wearing the headband of the hidden Rocks Village. 

/Huh I’ve been kidnapped/ she placidly thought. 

/Yeah, Yeah you have kitt/ Kurama said back. 

/Wait! Where's Sakura and Sasuke/ I thought in a panic, the last thing I remember was walking out of the library. Sakura and Sasuke had been talking about the latest books they had read, Naruto had been just listening to them talk. I had been pretty late at night and all of them were going to crash at Naruto's place. Sakura’s folks had been out on a mission and have never liked sleeping in the house alone. Not when she could just as easily crash at Naruto. 

As for Sasuke, he thinks that it was better to ask for forgiveness, not persimmon. It wasn’t the first time he would have been staying at Naruto’s, Sasuke had been staying more and more and the Orphanage had never seemed to care. Naruto suspected the old geezer didn’t care that Sasuke was at her house seeing as there were people posed outside of her house constantly. Naruto felt panic as she thought that maybe one of these men had hurt one of her friends. 

/Naruto calm down and look to your left/ Kurama said, and I listened looking over to my left. I saw in the corner of my vision a little bit of pink hair next to me. They had tired us all to the same tree just far enough away from each other that we could just barely see each other on the outskirts of our vision. Then I looked to my right and there was Sasuke. 

“Hey! What do ya think you’re doing girl!” One of the men called, his build was thick and muscular. He was a short man with black or brown hair, either way, he was butt fuck ugly in her humble opinion.

“Well, I can’t be doing much seeing that my friends and I have been kidnapped and tied to a tree,” I said with a lack of any respect. 

“Smartass!” the man shouted back at me. 

“Is that the best insult your pin brain could come up with,” I said back with maybe just a little too much fire seeing how a shuriken flies by my head and straight into the tree, right in between me and Sakura. 

“Naruto are you ok!’ sakura yelled.

“Yeah I’m fine”

“Sakura, Naruto are you both Ok” Sasuke called right after I had finished answering Sakura. Sasuke was nothing short of a Mom friend even if he was the only boy in their little family. In Naruto’s opinion, Mom's friends transcended gender.

“Were alive,”

“Were Ok,” 

“Good,”

“They’re going to figure were gone soon,” Sasuke said “with all the surveillance they have us under,” 

“Creeps,” I added helpfully 

“Yeah, and by the look of the trees were only half a day away from the village,” Sakura replied

“They should find us in a day in a day or two,” I said “plus they can’t move that fast seeing as theirs 6 of them and 3 of us,”

“HEY, what are you three blabbering about!” One of our kidnappers said this one may as well have been that opposite of the first one. He was a tall skinny man with brown hair, he had a face shape that reminded her of a Horse. 

“Would you please be quiet while the adults are talking,” Sakura used her sickly sweet smile and voice, the one that made civilians fawn all over her and shinobi be wary of her. What many people didn’t see was the violence that hid right under the surface of that smile. Naruto had seen her real smile, it was like looking at the sun, deadly and all-consuming, beautiful but will stab a bitch. 

Make no mistake the three of them are scared shitless, but they did not show it rather preferring to show the mask that they showed the whole world. Truth and lie tangled together in such a way even they could not tell where one ended and the other ended.

But as the first night and day went by and there was no sign of help, the three began to grow worried. They woke up in the morning and were untied from the giant tree, Naruto herself was relieved to have her wrists unbowed from the uncomfortable position behind her back. They had immediately been tied together with the same rope. Far enough away from each other to run but not enough rope to get any real distance between them.

At one end of the rope, one of the shinobi held it, making sure that they could not just runoff. The first morning had been two days ago they had been running since then only taking breaks to sleep for a few hours at a time.

The three tiny violent children were ready to murder someone out of pure exhaustion. But as the hours went by the trees started to grow thinner, younger, the forest grew less and less dense as they neared the border. As they began to grow farther and farther away from the village the more the children felt less like predators and more like prey, they did not like the feeling one bit. 

“We can’t cross that border, we have to get away by then,” Naruto said, fear creeping into her voice, the haughty arrogance was gone, and what was left was a scared little girl. Her thoughts had spiraled out of control over the last few days. What if the village had decided that they didn’t need them, that they were not worth the war that might come out of getting them back. That it was better to let the three problem children die in an enemy village. She never wanted to feel like this again, she vowed to herself that when she got back to the village she would beg and plead and yell at Jiji till he gave them extra training. 

“When will we try,” Sasuke said so low that it was a miracle that the other two heard it over the footsteps of their kidnappers.

“Tonight, it has to be tonight,” Sakura said, her voice just as scared and quiet as her two friends. 

\------

That night the wind howled and the night was cold, the three children were in the arms of leaf ANBU shinobi. The ANBU had come out of nowhere taking the Rock shinobi by surprise, Quickly dispatching all of them and retrieving the kids. The kids had looked at the ANUB and just sighed, which was not what they had been expecting, they had expected them to start balling their eyes out like any responsible child. But they had only looked tired and relieved and went to sleep. To say that Shiranui Genma had been surprised was an understatement. 

But he had just picked the little girl with pink hair and started to run back to the village with fever, eager to complete this particular mission. The Hokage had looked damn near death when He had given the mission briefing. From what he had heard, the elders had put him through hell, trying to get the Hokage to wait for Kakashi to get back from his month-long infiltration mission to Rock, to send the retrieval party out. Saying that they needed a tracking shinobi on the retrieval squad. In the end, they hadn’t. 

That much had been evident when they had caught up to the Rock shinobi in less than a day. Then taking them down without much trouble, what the fuck had the Raikage been on when he gave this order. Sending six very untalented Shinobi to kidnap Konoha's Jinchuuriki was really just asking for it to fail and end in war. But then again war could have been exactly what the old Warmager was aiming for, that thought made Genmas blood boil. 

But no matter they had gotten the children back, he had gotten Kushina's kid back and she wouldn’t file him in the afterlife. She would still kill him for not raising her kid and leaving Naruto to grow up alone but at least she would make it quick. 

He thought of Kushina with a pang in his heart, she had been like a big sister to him. Being there when his parents and older sister were killed in the War. Was there for every moment afterward yet he wasn’t there to do the same for Naruto. And that hurts, it hurts more than an open wound than any poison because there was nothing he could do about it. 

He was given an order from the Hokage to stay away from Naruto and an order is an order. But what does it matter now that the Raikage obviously knows that Naruto is the nine tails Jinchuriki and the Fourth's son, who could want the little girl dead more than the Raikage?  
He could ask the Hokage if he could take Naruto in, but would she want to have him in her life? He didn't know if he could fit into it. He couldn’t just become a parental figure for the girl after she had been her whole life without one. 

He thought of the two other children as chewing on his senbon, not that far away, the Pinkett in his hands was Haruno Sakura the only child of the Haruno line. He had seen her father in battle and had watched as he cut through enemy after enemy with that Kekkei Genkai of his. It had been more than a little surprising to see him start to eat the enemy too. 

Gemma had seen a lot of weird things in his time as a shinobi and when he says that he means a lot. But that comes in like the top five. He looked down at the fairly innocent girl in his arms and was more than a little wary. 

The back haired boy who was in Raidou’s arms Genma knew was Uchiha Sasuke but was refusing to acknowledge it due to the implications that this is the last Uchihas first time out of the village since the massacre 3 months ago. That his very scary and very unhinged brother could be out here some were looking to finish the job. Of course, Genman knows that the Uchiha couldn’t know that little Uchiha had to be kidnaped, and if he did they would have a big problem. A big problem in the shape of a spy. Which Genma really did not want to deal with this soon to such an important mission, it would be bad for his blood pressure and the shock would probably kill the Hokage. 

But as the night waned his thought did too and soon all he was thinking of was the lack of sound of feet on wood. 

\------------------------

Sakura came awake slowly, she knew she was somewhere bright that smelled too clean. Her arm was sore and stiff as she raised it to her face, her legs, when she tried to move them, were much the same. 

The lights hurt her eyes when she tried to open them more. She could see a set of thickly striped blue and green curtains in front of her and laying just beyond that was a white wall. There was steady beeping going off to her right. The whole palace felt so sterile. 

Wait, where are Naruto and Sasuke! 

She shot up to look around, but she was pulled back by something attached to her left arm and when she went to pull it off she saw it was an IV and realized that she must be in a hospital. But why would an enemy village treat enemy nin’s children? Why not throw them right into a cell? Oh, she must be…

The door to my left opens and standing shocked and delighted is my mother, her blond hair is ratty not its usually silky texture, and her clothes rumpled. It occurred to me distantly that she must have been worried. But when she comes to me and hugs me while crying I can’t bring myself to care. I look behind her as she is hugging me. My father had made his way in looking as bad as my mother, and as relieved as her. Behind him is the Hokage. 

“Hokage-sama,” I said with a shaky voice and nodding to him. 

“Are you okay child, we were all very worried about all of you,” he said looking concerned  
“I’ll be fine Sir, but Naruto and Sasuke?” I said worriedly what if something had happened to them I would not know what to do.

‘Probably light the village on fire’ Inner said not unkindly. She was probably right anyway. 

“They're just fine, would you like to see them?” he said smiling motioning toward the door.

My mother started to make a protest saying something about me needing rest. But I had something I needed to ask first, and the resolve I’ve had for two days into being kidnaped solidifies. 

“Hokage-sama I have something to ask you,” I said sorely. 

“Ask away, child,” he said with a knowing look in his eye. 

“I never want to be that helpless again, can me, Sasuke, and Naruto have extra training. I know that there is a lot for you to do and this is out of the left field and we already go to the academy and you may not be able to spare the shinobi but..” I was cut off before I could talk myself to death. 

“Yes, I already have talked to Naruto about it, she and Uchiha have already convinced me,” he said Sakura knew what he meant when he said they convinced him, it was probably Naruto yelling at him that it was a fantastic idea and Sasuke trying to glare the Hokage into agreeing. “That's what I had pulled your parents out of the room to talk about.” 

I gave myself whiplash from turning to look at my mother and father so fast, they just had to agree. They just had to. It's my mother that finally says after a minute of letting me give them puppy dog eyes “We already said yes.” 

I about to explode from happiness.

\----------------------------------------------

The Hokage was really starting to question if he was going senile when he was starting at 3 tiny clearly not stable 7-year-olds and telling them that they were going to be trained by his top ANBU for the next 5 years or till they pass the academy exam, whichever comes first. 

The look on their faces when I told them that all they need to do in return is to tell me what arsons were their fault and they wouldn’t get in trouble for any of them, well it was like I had told them that every day was Christmas from now on. See the thing is that he was betting that these three would make the money up to the village tenfold when they were full-time shinobi and the wanting to know when and who the arsons were committed by was just so he could put it on their records so his successor can feel his pain. He pulled out the foot tall stack of reports that he had been keeping beside his desk for the last month now. 

“So which of these are you all responsible for?” he asked them playfully. 

It was Sakura who responded in that way that the Hokage is starting to see isn’t as innocent as it seems “Most Likely all of them Hokage-sama.”

The Hokage really needed a drink and probably a successor.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this I'm so very sorry for any spelling errors or grammar problems. 
> 
> But to explain more about Sakura being a Ghoul her kagura runs off of her chakra mostly but if she overuses it too much she can eat someone and gain more chakra, but she can still eat food. Any more questions you can ask in the comments.


End file.
